When You Miss Me
by jasmyn
Summary: Ginny thinks about how much she loves Harry. Harry has no clue. Ginny decides to let him go. A song fic to "Ode To Harry Potter" by Switchblade Kittens. R/R


****

When You Miss Me

I can't help but blush when you're near me 

"Gin! Harry'll be here any moment! Come down stairs!" Molly Weasley yelled to her only daughter.

"I'll be there in a second!" Ginny yelled back.

Looking in her mirror, she did two more quick once overs, to check her hair. Her face wasn't too red yet. "You look simply lovely, dear," Her mirror said, "If he doesn't notice you again this year, then he just is not worth your time!"

Ginny grinned, then hurried down the stairs, and sat at the kitchen table trying to look calm, and casual.

Little did she know, Harry had been there for five minutes already.

But you just exclude me from your circle of three

Looking out the window, and feeling quite bored, Ginny saw a few figures flying around. Automatically, she spotted Harry's lithe body on his Firebolt. 

Feeling disappointed that she had missed his arrival, she trudged back upstairs, and flopped down on her unmade bed.

****

I love you, but it seems you don't love me

It was moments like these, that Ginny desperately wished she had a diary. But after her little fiasco in her first year, she hadn't touch one. 

"Why won't he just look at me?" She muttered into her pillow. "If he wasn't Ron's best friend, or so busy. Maybe if I cut all my hair off. God, doesn't he know I'd do anything for him? What is his problem?"

My friends say you're so brave

All Ron could talk about this summer was how Harry had managed the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ginny had listened on with interest; she loved hearing everything and anything about him. Even if it wasn't true. 

Ron went on about how Harry had duelled with Voldemort, and how he watched as Cedric died. It was all Ginny could do, to not cry in front of her family. So she went up stairs, and spilled her tears especially for Harry....

And I know, you will see that we were meant to be

Grinning like a fool now, Ginny sat up, and bounded downstairs. She would grab Harry's arm, pull him into a corner and say, "Harry, I love you. I always have. I want you to know that." Then she would lean up on her toes, and kiss him softly, on the corner of his lips. 

"Shh," she would start, "don't say anything. Just know, I'm always here for you." Finally, she would walk past him, and back into the house, leaving him stunned.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry flew around the burrow. He'd never felt more at home here, then when he was flying. Flying has always been second nature to him. And being surrounded by his closest friends help soften his saddened state.

"I'm so happy to be here," Harry professed to his best friend Ron. 

"I'm happy you're here too. I've been worried about you." Harry crinkled his nose. Ron laughed as he continued, "I know, I know.... You hate when people worry about you. It can't be helped, sorry." He stuck his tongue out and went into a dive. Harry followed him, for the sake of following then pulled up, just after Ron.

"Hey, what do you think the chances of me getting keeper are?" Ron asked, conversationally.

"I guess we'll find out once we get back to Hogwarts," Harry grunted in reply.

Ron smiled. "I guess so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

And you know that you're the one I adore

"Hey Ginny," Harry smiled at her, as he walked into the kitchen. Ginny had run all the way down stairs to act out that very scene, but stopped short when she saw him standing there.

"Hi," She replied meekly. _What is wrong with you? Grab his arm, and pull him outside! _But Ginny knew she couldn't. She wasn't bold; she was shy. She could feel her face burning up, as she ran past him, out the door.

__

I can't do this anymore, She thought. _He doesn't love me. He never will. Maybe...maybe I should just move on._

Next year at hogwarts you'll see a transform

"What do you think I should do?" 

"Well, you should tell him. You know that's what I think." Hermione replied sighing, looking out the window. "Its your choice. You probably shouldn't make the wrong one."

"Oh, well. That's a lot of help. Thank you so much," Ginny retorted. "What about you and Ron, huh? Don't tell me I should tell Harry, when you won't tell Ron. Ron, who by the way loves you more then you could ever possibly know, is completely blind! He doesn't know you want him! You go after Ron, and I'll go after Harry. Deal?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with sad eyes. "I can't do it. You know that." She sighed, "Maybe we should just both forget about them. Move on, find someone new."

Ginny shrugged. "Do you honestly think it'll make it any easier?"

I will hold my head up high, I'm a Gryffindor

Harry isn't mine. I know now, he never will be, Ginny ran through her head. The least I can offer him is friendship. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to have that. Maybe one day, but I'm not going to let him hold me back anymore.

And you won't need to save me anymore

"Hey ginny..." Harry said, blushing. "I... um... like your necklace."

"Thanks," she replied coolly. 

"Yeah..." He trailed off. Ginny smirked to herself. "Maybe you'd like to sit with us... on the train?"

"Oh. Sure." Ginny felt a little flutter in her chest. "Oh, but there's Colin. I promised I'd sit with him. I'll see you later Harry." She flashed him a quick smile, and set off to see her friends.

"See ya, Ginny," Harry murmured.

When you miss me it'll be to late


End file.
